Never gonna be alone
by PunkyDixonChick
Summary: This is my first walking dead fanfic just a little story shipping my favorite couple in the walking dead


NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

Daryl Dixon walked into the prison and draged himslf up the stairs to his awaiting cot.

He kicked his boots off and flopped into the cot exausted as he closed his eyes and tried to get some much needed sleep.

Carol Petipier was laying in her cell and herd someone was walking in the hallway and as she peeked to see who or what it was she seen Daryl going up to his perch and decided that now was as good as time as any to check up on him.

As she quietly made her way up to where he was she seen he was already asleep or so she thought and was just about to leave not wanting to disturbe him.

"You commin to talk woman or you jus watchin me sleep like a creeper?" Darly asked his eyes still closed with a slite smirk on his face.

Carol jumped a little in surprise and althoe he couldn't see it she shook her head making her way to stand beside his cot.

Daryl just moved over making room for her to sit beside him and Carol sat as they both enjoyed the comfortable silent moment together.

"Anything exciting out there tonite?" Carol asked breaking the silence.

"Naw nothing outta the norm...hows 'lil ass kicker' doin today?..didn't get a chance to see her today" Daryl asked opening his eyes to look at her.

"Good I didn't hear any commotion...Beth and Hershel took care of her today for the most part" Carol said letting a sigh out.

"Been days since ya spent any alone time with her you sure everything is okay?"he asked with concern in his voice.

"Ya everything is fine just have alot on my mind the last few days and figured I'd be better doing chores by myself then worry and bring others down" Carol explained frowning a bit when Daryl sat up and gave her a knowing look that he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"It's a...getting late we should get some sleep" she said going to stand up but Daryl pulled her back down with a little too much force and she landed in his lap.

Carol blushed and looked everywhere but his eyes as Daryl froze not knowing what to do next.

"Ya aint leaving till ya tell me whats botherin ya" he said soft but stern.

Carol shook her head and went to move out of his lap but he put his arms around her waist surprising himself and her.

She just gently bit her bottom lip fighting the urge to cry.

"Come on its just us here and we talk pretty much every nite why ya holdin back now?" Daryl asked frowning a bit hurt by her closing him out like this.

"I'm sorry its just everytime that i've been with Judith memories of Sophia have been really strong latley...Beth and Maggie have been a huge help but Glenn and Carl are constantly checking in on them and well it just reminds me of how alone I am" Carol paused for a moment to gain her composure.

"I mean Rick has Carl and Judith...Hershel has Beth,Maggie and has all but adopted Glenn...and me I have N.."

"You have me if ya want me" Daryl cut in stopping her rant.

"What?" Carol asked not sure if she herd him right.

"Come on woman you know I care bout ya...I aint cared bout any woman but my momma in my life but there is somthin bout ya cause hell even if ya don't want me I don't think I could leave ya" Carol just wrapped her arms around his neck the force making them fall off the cot.

"God dammit woman!...ya tryin to kill me?...all ya had to say was thanks or somethin" he said rubbing the back of his head frowning but his frown turned quickly into a half smirk as he herd the woman beside him giggling.

He just sat up against the wall shaking his head chuckling a bit himself as she was covering her face in attempt to hide the blush on her face.

"Ya always this abusive to the people that tell ya they care about ya?" Daryl joked shuffling his foot around softly near Carol's head.

Carol gained her composure and uncovered her face sitting up beside him with her knees curled up to her chest fiddling with her hands.

"No I would never hurt you in any way on purpose I know how much it hurts and scars stay forever I think we both have enough for 100 life times" she said softly as a few tears fells on her knees.

She wiped them as quickly as they fell and sniffed as she looked at him and seen he was watching her intently giving her a small reassuring smile.

The rough redneck was horrible at all this emotional stuff but instead of running like he always did he fought the urge and put a hand on her knee instead.

"Daryl I don't expect you to care for me more then anyone else in the group and I really appreciate you listening to me rant after a long day but there is something that you need to know..." Carol stopped gathering the right words in her head.

"I love you Daryl Dixon...I don't know when it happened or why but I just know I do" she confessed and looked away thinking he was going to freak out and leave.

"Why?" was all he asked in a confused tone.

"What?...your asking me after all the amazing things you have done for me..for the group why I love you?" Carol asked shocked.

"Ya I gues I am askin ya why ya would love a bad mouth ...short tempered redneck like me?" Daryl asked standing up and starting to pace trying to ease the uncomfortable situation he was in.

"Thoes are the things that make you well...you and your also brave,Loyal and a great listener" she said as she stood up as he turned to look at her with a serious look on his face and let a grunt out in reponse.

"See you just told me you cared about me and that even if I didn't want you..you couldn't leave me and now that I told you how I feel I just pushed you away ...just more proof that I am meant to be alone" Carol said as she made her way to the stairs.

Daryl just quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm gently and spinning her to face him.

"Look I'm no good at expressin ma self or the right thing to say or do when it comes to you.." he stopped as his breath caught in his throught and his heart was beating faster the he had ever felt.

Carol just looked at him thoughtfully giving him time to finish.

"See it's looks like that right there that drive me crazy bout ya...I love ya too Carol and as long as I'm around your never gonna be alone" he finished closing the distance between them as they shared their first kiss .

This kiss felt so natural to both of them as he wrapped his arms around her mid section pulling her against him.

Carol brought her hands to his face and traced his scruff on his cheek with one hand while the other reached to the back of his neck and tangled in his shaggy hair.

A few minutes later they broke for air resting each others foreheads tegether smiling.

"We will never be alone again" she corrected him giving him a quick peck and he just gave her his signature lopesided smirk as they both enjoyed being in each others arms finally.

THE END


End file.
